


aspects in adolescence (a story told not by them, but for them)

by ell (amywaited)



Series: aspects verse [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, M/M, a timelapse but in fic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: gwen breathes out pieces of soul, pieces of memory and happiness and nostalgia and a cacophony of voices that are hers and arent hers, and she weaves them into her story and she tells them





	aspects in adolescence (a story told not by them, but for them)

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a prequel-sequel. its a timelapse of when gwen met peter up until a little bit after the ending of aspects in absolution, just with a lot of short paragraphs and me pretending im cooler than i am. enjoy!
> 
> also read aspects in absolution first. cause its probably better. and this one wont make sense without it. little tip - pay attention to the tenses cause thatll probably tell u when the past becomes the present

Gwen has known Peter from the almost beginning, and perhaps once upon a time, they would have ended up together. The logical conclusion to their imperfect fairytale. The boy gets the girl, except that's not how it happens. 

She met him for the first time freshmen year. All limbs longer than they should be, hair falling in his eyes. Glasses with wonky arms and a camera swinging around his neck, because that’s exactly who he is. 

He walked into her with his lunch tray, nearly spilt almost yellow milk on her. Gwen remembers blurred smiles and sheepish apologies, being handed his soggy garlic bread to make up for it. 

She swung her blonde hair over her shoulder and grinned. Said, “Don’t worry about it. Hey - aren’t you in my chem class?”

“Maybe,” he said, smiling all embarrassed like. “Stevenson, right?”

“Right! Have you got the answers for the worksheet from Friday?” she asked, “can you check mine through?”

“Uh - sure,” he said, “I’m Peter, by the way. Do you wanna come sit with me?”

“Gwen,” Gwen said, and followed him to a lunch table at the back of the cafeteria. 

She would like to say the rest is history, except that sounds far too trivial for Peter. History as an abstract concept, perhaps, history to rival history. History to rival the present, which Gwen thinks is a feat in and of itself. It makes sense that Peter manages it, though. He’s a force of nature when it comes down to it.

 

_____

 

She met Wade in their second year of college. Peter was all drunk smiles and giggly, hanging off of MJ’s arm and then Harry’s when she shoved him away. Gwen knew then that MJ knew Wade, and she knew that Harry tolerated him. And she knew that Peter loved Wade, before he knew it himself, which is usually how things go with them.  

She decided there and then that Wade was perfect Peter, and Peter perfect for Wade. MJ said they were like cheese and chalk once, late at night in an October some time, and Gwen agrees even now. 

Cheese and chalk. Chalk and cheese. There would never be anyone else. 

 

_____

 

She remembers watching Peter’s first heartbreak. The last summer before the rest of their lives, when things are still tinted pink and young again, like looking through rose coloured glasses. She remembers watching Wade pick up all of the pieces and stick them back together, remembers the five of them holding hands and driving down the riverside at four in the morning. Remembers living more in three months than they did in four years. 

Remembers how Wade dried more of Peter’s tears than anyone, and she thinks that was the start of it. 

Watching Wade fall in love was heart-achingly familiar. It doesn’t take long to love Peter, to fall in love deeper and faster than you ever thought you could. That’s how it happens with Peter. It happens all at once, like one step off the edge of a cliff, and you fall for a life time. 

 

_____

 

Gwen remembers kissing Harry one night, November, when its cold and their lips are like icicles. Underneath stars, and then again under covers, and again the next morning. 

The whims of nature, she supposed, they would always end up intertwined closer than she ever imagined. It’s just the way it goes. 

She told Peter over text, and he replied in the same breath. Childlike excitement holding on with two hands, because here she is, and maybe this is her forever after. Their lives don’t stop for nothing, and she kisses Harry again, because she can now. 

 

_____

 

Peter moved into an apartment some time in May, and Gwen is hit then with the realisation that their lives are running away with them. The realisation never leaves. 

His apartment is small but with open arms, and they all left their own hand prints in the foundations. MJ scribbled her name on the doorjamb and then so did Wade. Harry held her hand and said they were leaving scraps of puzzle pieces everywhere. 

Peter said, “We’re leaving pieces of soul,” and Gwen supposed that’s exactly what it is. 

“That’s what we’re always doing,” she said, and no one spoke after. They sat in a silence that was anything but quiet, and it’s good. 

 

_____

 

It’s a life, she supposes. Peter texts every morning, Wade kisses him (finally) and Harry kisses her. MJ goes off around the world, and they repaint Peter’s apartment. The only part that remains untouched is their names on the doorjamb. 

They eat cupcakes in her living room, and their hearts beat and they let them. MJ brings home tea bags, Wade tells stories that may or may not be true, and they weave together closer than ever, and Gwen decides its a good life. 

She leaves pieces of soul everywhere she goes, drawing her life behind her, and everyone else does the same. Semi-permanent reminders of permanent things, and vice versa. 

The sun sets eventually, it always does, but it sets and she breathes and they’re okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked! i might do more of these, but from the others povs. idk yet. i dont really want to cause i kinda want to establish gwen n peter as Best Friends in this verse so i think leaving it as just gwen would be better. idk! i guess let me know what u lot reading want and ill see what i can do? 
> 
> anyway Pls let me know what u thought of this! im kinda loving this verse i already have the next part i want to write for it planned out too so, that might come into fruition soon, who knows
> 
> as for up n coming projects - im hoping to have some more harleypeter stuff out soon if u want to check them out, and maybe some more of this, like i said. anyway thats all catch u later gamerz


End file.
